The present invention relates to a system and process for matching, ordering, producing, and quality controlling the color of a target sample of polymer product, communicating the formulation or material reference, producing a sample or production quantity and supplying the sample or product to a processor.
In the past, methods used to match color in the polymers industry were subjective and relied on much trial and error. A colorant supplier would have to guess as to which colorant compound or concentrate, out of thousands of previously produced such products, might produce the nearest color match to a target sample, or alternatively, the supplier would create a new colorant product. Based on that guess or new product, a sample was mailed for onsite visual inspection, comparison and evaluation by the customer. If the sample was sufficiently close in color based on subjective evaluation criteria, and therefore a desirable match, the method may end there. Otherwise, the method was repeated either until an appropriate sample was discovered among the multitude of previously produced products, or until modifications were made to an existing or the new formulation that resulted in a sufficient sample match. This unpredictable method resulted in delays that significantly lengthened the time-to-market for a colorant and its final polymer product.
Recent methods of matching colors in the polymer industry allow a colorant supplier to use a spectrophotometer to scan a target sample and generate a spectrum that is specific to that target sample. The generated target spectrum is unique to that sample and acts as a xe2x80x9ccolor fingerprint.xe2x80x9d The color fingerprint can be used as a more objective standard than the subjective standard produced by visual inspection or guesswork. This method thus includes the gathering of spectral data from a target sample.
Even more recently, the spectral data of the target sample is used as search criteria for a subsequent search of a database of standard spectral data located in a computer attached to the spectrophotometer. This search allows a close match with the target color to be found and a starting point for reformulation. Starting with the formulation that produces the close match, the formulation is repeatedly reformulated until it becomes an acceptably sufficient color match.
The present invention provides a system and a method for matching, ordering, and quality control of colorant for a target sample at a remote location. The system has a first computer that is operative to receive and transmit target spectral data at a first location. A second computer in the system is located at a second location remote from the first computer. The second computer is operative to receive the target spectral data from the first computer.
The system further has a database including a plurality of standard data sets, with each standard data set having standard spectral data. The system""s search software is capable of searching a database using the target spectral data as search criteria. When the software searches the database using this search criteria, it returns a match with a data set having standard spectral data that matches the target spectral data. The search software can also only transmit spectral data and use the second computer to search via a connection from the first computer.
In the preferred embodiments, the database resides on the second computer. Alternatively, the database can reside on the first computer. In both embodiments, the first computer is remote from the second computer. In addition, the search criteria can be constrained by setting a search tolerance so that the results fall within a predetermined range.
In the preferred embodiments, the system further comprises a device that can sense the target spectral data of the target sample and input that target spectral data into the first computer. The first computer is further operative to receive and transmit target non-spectral data. The second computer is further operative to receive the target non-spectral data from the first computer or by direct input at the second computer. The data sets further comprise standard non-spectral data. The software is further capable of searching the database using both the target non-spectral data and the target spectral data as search criteria, optionally, within a specified search tolerance.
In the preferred embodiments, the database further comprises a plurality of formula identifiers. Each formula identifier corresponds to a data set in a one-to-one relation, that is, for every data set there is a respective, single formula identifier. Both the first and second computers are operative to receive and transmit formula identifiers from and to each other. The software program can additionally provide a price quote for a product made in accordance with the formula that corresponds to the formula identifier that was returned as a match from a search of the above-mentioned database.
The present invention also provides a method of matching color utilizing an internet-based, client-accessible website, direct connection with a private network, direct connection with the second computer, or other similar electronic means (collectively referred to as a xe2x80x9cnetworkxe2x80x9d) capable of matching colors and generating price quotes. The method begins with the step of providing a connection to the network that has a user interface including an input window. The method continues with the step of receiving target spectral data, target non-spectral data, or a combination thereof, to form a target data set at the network. This is followed by the step of comparing the target data set against a database that contains standard data sets. The method may finish with the step of displaying on the network a match between the target data set and the standard data sets.
The method may further include the step of receiving information regarding quantity at the network. Alternatively, the network can include a default quantity value. The software, which is capable of determining a price quote by utilizing quantity information with a formula identifier, is implemented next determining the price quote. The method may end when the price quote is displayed on the network. The method may also continue with either a delivery of a sample or a delivery of a product. The sample or product may be delivered alternatively or in series. Alternatively, the method may continue with the placing of orders, the confirmation of receipts of orders, invoicing, billing, returning, delivering, making, shipping, certifying (e.g., QC specifications, physical or chemical properties, MSDS), replacing and reordering.
The present invention further provides a quality control method. In the preferred embodiments, the first step of the method obtains spectral data from a target sample at a first location. The next step accesses a plurality of standard samples at a second location remote from the first location. A subsequent step identifies a standard sample that has the nearest matching standard spectral data compared with the target sample spectral data. The next step involves receiving the standard sample having the nearest matching spectral data at the first location. This is followed by the step of obtaining spectral data from the standard sample at the first location. The next step compares that spectral data with the target sample spectral data. This is followed by the step of evaluating the comparison between the two so that the degree of similarity between them is determined.
The quality control method may continue with the step of producing a finalized product sample using the same formulation that was previously used to produce the standard sample. This is followed by the step of obtaining the product sample spectral data from the product sample. Next is the step of comparing the product sample spectral data to the standard sample spectral data that was obtained at the first location, and evaluating the comparison between the two. The degree of similarity between them is then determined. In the preferred embodiment, the step of obtaining the product sample spectral data is performed at the first location by the same device used to obtain the spectral data of the target sample.
The present invention also provides a method of color matching. The method starts with the step of obtaining target spectral data from a target sample to provide search criteria, and then the step of inputting the target spectral data into a first computer at a first location. A database is provided comprising a plurality of standard data sets, with each standard data set including standard spectral data and standard non-spectral data. The method uses a specified search tolerance for one or more of the data set constituents to use in a search of the database. The search tolerance defines a range of the standard spectral data that provides an acceptable match. The next step is searching the database to determine an acceptable match using the search criteria. This is followed by the step of determining whether an acceptable match is found. If an acceptable match is found, a formula identifier is forwarded to the second computer at a second location remote from the first location. But, if an acceptable match is not found, the tolerance value can be changed and a new search performed or the target spectral data is forwarded to a second computer at a second location remote from the first location. If so, the method includes custom formulating to achieve a formula that, when utilized, produces an acceptable match with the target sample. Preferably, the method continues by adding the new acceptable match to the database for future use as a data set.
In the preferred embodiments, the database and the search criteria each further comprise standard non-spectral data. That is, the search tolerance allows placing of limits on the standard non-spectral data when it is used as search criteria to search a database that contains standard non-spectral data. New custom matches are added to the database and the data set includes non-spectral data.
In the preferred embodiments, if the search result contains no matches within the search tolerance, the search result returns an option to change the tolerance range and/or transmit spectral data to a remote second computer. If the search result contains a match that is within the specified search tolerance, then the search result returns a formula identifier that corresponds to match or matches that fall within the search tolerances.